J'ai chaud !
by myrtillenaru
Summary: Dino a chaud et compte bien faire fondre Hibari /!\ Slash, Lemon /!\ OS


**DISCLAIMER : Non, les personnages de cette fic ne sont pas à moi !**

******Warning : Attention Lemon ! Homophobe et non adepte du genre passez votre chemin !******

**Fan fic basé sur Katekyo Hitman Reborn : Dino x Hibari**

* * *

><p>La matinée avait commencé sous un soleil de plombs. Les rayons du soleil passant entre les rideaux donnaient l'illusion d'étoile dans le ciel et pourtant, il n'était que dix heure du matin. Reprenant ses esprits égarés à la simple vue de ce magnifique spectacle, Kyoya se redressa et fit semblant de lire un dossier tandis que de bruyant pas arrivaient. Le jeune homme qui avait, en entrant cassé la poigné de la porte, n'était d'autre que ce magnifique blondinet qu'est Dino.<p>

Hibari ! cria-t-il si fort que la terre entière l'aurait entendu.

Essayant de rester zen et insensible au charme du bel homme, qui comme à son habitude portait trop peu de vêtements sur lui, Kyoya ignora complètement sa réplique.

Kyoya ! C'est terrible, je vais mourir !

Ne t'ai-je pas dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom et si tu veux mourir fait le en dehors de l'établissement !

Ses efforts pour rester impassible allaient bientôt être détruits par la vue de Dino enlevant son tee-shirt. Le tissu qui recouvrait son torse était maintenant ôté laissant à Hibari le plaisir de voir les multiples tatouages dessinés.

Kyoya ! Kyoya ! Sauve-moi de cet enfer, il fait beaucoup trop chaud !

Ecoute quand les gens te parlent ! Ne m'appelle pas Kyoya ici !

Hé Kyoya ! Donne-moi de l'eau !

*Il m'énerve * pensait-t-il.* Pourquoi a-t'il fallu que tu sois là*

Le visage toujours aussi impassible d'Hibari commençait à énervé Dino qui pour l'excité venait d'avoir une idée des plus lumineuse.

Kyoya ! Faisons un combat !

Si je gagne, est que tu veux bien ne plus passer cette porte ?

Ok ! Mais si je gagne tu deviens mon amant !

Encore cette histoire ! Jamais je ne t'aimerais !

Oh ! Mais la dernière que je t'ai …

Le plan ingénieux du jeune bond avait fonctionné à merveille ! Hibari s'était jeter sur lui avec ses tonfas et engagea le combat. Seulement, notre pauvre héros n'avait pas prévue de se retrouver plaqué contre le mur, les mains scellés et les lèvres collés aux lèvres de son partenaire.

Dégage de là ! Sale …

Hibari ne pouvant se défaire de son étreinte se laissa un peu faire persuader que Dino n'irait pas plus loin. Comme si Dino, maintenant complètement excité allait s'arrêté en si bon chemin. Le blond pris, d'une main, un mouchoir en tissu dans sa poche et attacha les deux mains d'Hibari. Ses baisers s'attaquèrent alors à cou.

Oh ! Mais je vois que tu es déjà excité

La ferme !

Tu veux que je continue ?

Non ! Arrête !

Hibari voulait arrêter mais son corps disait autre chose. C'est lors que Dino passait aux choses sérieuse. Hibari tremblait, frissonnait et pleurait d'excitation ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter les chances que Dino ne passe à la l'action. On l'aura bien compris ceci n'était que les préliminaires.

On change de position !

Ah... AH … Ah …. !

Les gémissements s'amplifiaient. Le corps des deux hommes n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il fallait vite conclure. Soudain plus un bruit. Puis on entendit un hurlement qui venait du cœur. Dino entrait puis sortait sans laisser de répits au pauvre Hibari qui ne suivait plus. On entendit alors un Je t'aime mais de qui venait t-il ? Du fougueux Dino ou du solitaire Hibari ? Après cela, ils le refirent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Dino est eut la mauvaise idée de détacher Hibari. Qui l'aurait cru le « dominant » devenait le « dominé » ! Pauvre de nous cela ne ce termina pas par un geste affectueux mais par un coup de poing bien mérité !

La prochaine fois, je te mords à mort !

Ce fut la dernière réplique d'Hibari avant d'embrasser Dino tombé dans les pommes. Sont-ils vraiment comme chien et chat ? Au réveil de ce dernier c'est quelque je chose de plus mignon et intéressant que l'on voit là mais ceci est une autre histoire !

* * *

><p><em>Happy End ? (On se le demande) en tous cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ma fic ! Merci pour ceux qu'ils l'ont lu.<em>


End file.
